A Depressed Boy with a Little Secret
by LUVTOSWIMinSUMMER45
Summary: Percy has had his fair share of bad experiences, but they keep coming at him. When this girl comes up to him and tries to help what should Percy do? I am bad at summaries. Percabeth. All human. the pic is not mine


AN: this is something i wrote this weekend sorry for not posting anything. it is because of school. now what i tell you, you may not belive but i have exams everyday except for Saturday cuz my school is literally hell and right now it is finals so as you can imagine a lot of stress so updates my come slow but they will come and for my other story i have started the second chap it just isnt done yet. sorry

Rick Riordan owns all the characters as you guys know.

xXx

Percy pov

Imagine having a dark shadow pulling you down twenty-four seven. A dark depressing shadow, saying depressing things. Imagine trying to run away from something, that physically can't leave you. I feel this everyday.

I can't tell you how many times I have walked around my room second guessing every step, every sob, and every thought. Crying myself to sleep every night to an extent that my face burns in the morning. How many times I have walked the school halls pulling my hoodie even more forward, hoping no one see's me.

I turn around the corner and I see him. Walking with head cheerleader, Megan, around his arm like a prize to be won. I want to kick him in the stomach and cut his throat, but I put my head down. I need to control my anger.

I want to scream when I look up to find him smiling, like he is the best person in the whole world. Ohh boy was he wrong. That fucking jerk…

_flashback_

_I was running down the halls looking for a place where I could be alone. Seeing everybody brought up all the emotion I was pushing down so deeply. I find an exit at the end of the hall, and sprinted down, sweat or tears streaming down my face. As I burst through the doors I slow down to a jog, go around the corner, and leaned against the wall._

_It all came rushing back to me; the car crash, the blame, the abuse… everything. I could no longer take it. My sight was all blurry, as a tall blonde figure come into view._

_"__What are you doing here?" the figure said quite annoyed. He had a scar on his left eye which were blue and his hair nicely gelled back. It was Luke._

_"__Well, are you going to talk mute? Or am I going to have to beat your wimpy ass out of here? This is my place you can't be here, wait, let me rephrase that you don't deserve to be here." I could see him slowly advancing forward with his hand clutching his phone by his side. Luke is a rich spoiled brat that got what ever he wanted, but better known as the school bully. _

_"__I…I am…" My knees buckled right beneath me and I fell to the concrete ground, my hands saving me. I miss her so much. I need her, I need my mum._

_Luke was on the phone whispering. 'I need to get out of here' was my main thought. With all my energy I take my hands off my burning face and crawl towards the door. The door coming closer into view I hear a voice so low and certain. Luke's._

_"__What do you think you're doing, loser?" I felt him grab the helm of the back of my shirt in his fist and pick me up. I felt a punch to my stomach, a red colour surrounding my vision. when I opened my eyes again there were more people . Some were laughing while others just smirked. Where did they come from?_

_Luke came to my ear "Your mother is not going to save now motherfucker." He stood up slowly, a menacing chuckle escaping his mouth. I sobbed even harder, my wound on my chest hurting even more. How dare he bring up my mother._

_I wish I could go back in time and bring her back. Ever since she died my dad abused me and cut me._

_Luke came into view with the same menacing look my step dad wore. He picked me up and stabbed me… a searing pain goes through the small of my back. The next thing I notice is blackness. The peaceful dark_

_The next day of school was full of teens laughing at pictures and videos. What were those pictures and videos of you ask? Percy crying and him being beaten up by a group of ten._

_end of flashback _


End file.
